The invention concerns a plant substratum crate of particularly use in the cultivation and transport of arboriculture plants.
Various transport stages have been known which are used specifically for transportation and moving of goods to storage and from storage to the buyers of the good. The elements associated with known stage structures allow the storage to be piled one upon another and joined with each other, keeping the stages exactly one on top of another thereby preventing them from sliding off-stack. Such stage and case structures are likewise known per se, the structures often designed to be piled and when piled as empty capable of fitting into a low space. Likewise, when the structures are loaded they can be piled i.e. stacked so that the cases are settling down higher in regard to each other, when in the cases or on the stages will remain enough space for storing.
Recently, an idea has been increasingly adapted for plant cultivation, for reforestation and also for horticulture, according to which the plants are grown in special cases, into which the same growth bed i.e. substratum is placed. It is endeavoured to further develop such a method whereby the plants would be delivered to the shops in the same cases, resulting in considerable handling and transport costs being saved. However, the existing stages and cases have not been satisfactory. Generally the defect has been the shape, require much space in use as well as during the transport, when piled one upon another. An additional drawback has been the poor durability of the structure taking mainly into consideration the transport of fully loaded cases piled one upon another. There exist another drawback; due to the case i.e. stage structure the effective space for the plants, when transported as piled is insufficient.